


Zombieland Yumenosaki

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: please watch zombieland saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: "We’re bringing back some of the greatest idols. We find the greatest idols throughout time-” Eichi holds his hands a tad bit apart as if he was holding something and then moves them. “-And bring them back. You know, from the dead.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, I have no idea how this timeline works but zombie idols are fun. There's no decided pairings yet so feel free to drop suggestions

“Keito~” Eichi says with a grin, placing his hands on Keito’s desk. “I have a brilliant idea of how to bring life into our school.”

Keito puts down what he’s working on. “Is it doing your work for once?”

“It does include doing work that will be student council work.” Eichi starts.

“Good, you can start with these forms. I need you to sign them.” Keito holds a few papers forward which Eichi pushes back towards him.

“I’ve come up with the idea to spice up our school life by bringing back some of the greatest idols in history! So of course I’ll personally handle all paperwork involving them.” Eichi boasts this as if it wasn’t something completely unplanned and unnecessary that would only cause more work.

“You plan to bring them in as teachers? If they haven’t agreed to be a teacher before I doubt they would now. Unless you plan to have them paid generously.” Keito says, pushing up his glasses as anyone with glasses does when trying to look smart. “It’s better you lay off the scheming and do your work for once.”

“Not as teachers! We’re bringing back some of the greatest idols. We find the greatest idols throughout time-” Eichi holds his hands a tad bit apart as if he was holding something and then moves them. “-And bring them back. You know, from the dead.”

“Zombies.” Keito deadpans. “You want too make zombies. Which in every act of fiction ends horribly because they’re brainless monsters that feast on human flesh. You want to make those sort of zombies.” 

“No. My zombies won’t be brainless and they won’t feast on people. They’ll be just like humans but deader.” Eichi seems convinced this is a good idea which only further convinces Keito it’s a bad one.

“Undead. They’ll be undead, Eichi. Because they’re animated again.” 

“See, you already know so much on this topic which is why I want you in on it.” Eichi smiles sweetly and something deep inside Keito gives.

“Even if your idea was possible, how would you obtain the remains of famous idols? They’re celebrities, I doubt you’d be able to dig them up.” Keito says.

“I bought them.” Eichi announces proudly.

“You’ve brought them?” Keito repeats in disbelief. 

“I’ve bought them.” Eichi crosses his arms and nods. 

“And that was legal?” 

“Don’t fret the details. All you need to know is I have them. And now we just need to set it up for them to enroll in Yumenosaki and we can have them in as easily as Wednesday.” Eichi nods again.

“You’re missing a very important part of this plan. How exactly do you plan to make these zombies? The dead don’t exactly spring back to life.” Keito says, highly critical of his friend’s ridiculous plan.

“You don’t have to worry about that part because it’s already done.” Eichi taps the tip of Keito’s nose.

“It’s already what?” Keito asks, once again in disbelief. 

“Done. I’ve done it already. There’s no need to worry about that part. You just need to worry about filling out this paperwork.” Eichi walks over to his desk, pulls out stack of papers, returns to Keito’s desk and drops them all. “Please help me with this Keito~”

“Incorrigible. Just minutes ago you were saying you were going to personally handle it.” Keito scolds Eichi, even though his words aren’t likely to get through to him.

“There’s five new students, I’m going to need help.” Eichi pushes the papers towards Keito who pushes them back.

“Your pet project, your work. If you do all the basic paperwork perhaps I’ll help you out with the rest.” He picks the papers up and places them in Eichi’s arms. “You said you wanted them in on Wednesday so you better start working.”

Eichi whines but scurries to his desk as he does so he calls out, “You have to come home with me to see them all.”

“Whatever you say,” Keito replies, knowing he was planning to go there anyway to scope out Eichi’s mischief. 

Much to Keito’s surprise he finds Eichi to be the one running late when they’re supposed to meet after school. He’s preparing to scold Eichi when he sees him running towards him, both for being late and for running in his condition. 

Eichi comes to a stop inches from Keito, out of breath and looking slightly disheveled. “Keito, I had to work through class AND tea club to get all this work done. But I did the bare bones and you promised to help me now.”

Keito is rather impressed at Eichi’s work ethic, he normally never puts forth such work for normal student council work. Still, he’d have to scold him for not taking care of himself properly. “I never promised to help you. I said perhaps I’d help. And you shouldn’t be running anywhere. You could collapse and all your work would’ve been for nothing.” 

“But I didn’t so it wasn’t.” Eichi straightens out, stretching his arms up towards the sky. “Now, come on home with me. I’ve got something neat to show you.”

“I hope you’re using ‘neat’ very loosely. I’m assuming your family sent a car to pick you up?” Keito says, looking side to side.

“Of course they did, they wouldn’t let their precious heir go home all by himself. In, in we go.” Eichi nudges Keito in the direction of a nearby limo. “Climb on in.” 

Keito scowls but heads towards the car as he’s told, climbing in with Eichi in tow. “So what gave you the idea for this?”

“Well,” Eichi starts, “I was watching a horror movie-“

“That can’t be good for your heart.” Keito interrupts bluntly.

“Hush! I was watching a horror movie and I saw that people could come back from the dead-“ Eichi continues to explain out his plan and how it came to fruition but Keito really didn’t want to pay attention to it so he didn’t. 

He zones back in when Eichi finishes up with, “And that’s how it came to be.”

“I see.” Keito says, not seeing what he said at all.

“It’s pretty cool, right?” Eichi asks, oh so pleased with himself. 

“It’s dangerous and stupid. Somehow I’m going through with it along with you.” 

“Because Keito’s a good friend who loves me so he’ll help me~” Eichi leans against Keito.

“I fear that if I’m not there you’d get yourself killed.” Keito says, nudging Eichi off. 

Car ride cuddles were cut short when they arrived at the Tenshouin residence and someone opened the car door to allow them out. 

Wordlessly Eichi guides Keito to one of the spare rooms and places a hand on the door. “Are you ready to see my special ‘Bring spirit back to Yumenosaki’ plan?” 

“I have no other choice at this point.”

Eichi pushes the door for a moment before stopping. “I was hoping to look cool but there’s no way to open this door without using the handle and I locked it.” 

Keito stares at him blankly as Eichi unlocks and opens the door. He then throws it open. “Ta-da, here’s my stars. I call them the eccentrics. Take a look.”

Keito steels himself and peers inside seeing five men lounging around the room. If it wasn’t for their pale blue flesh they could easily pass off as the living, students even as they had the uniforms. The very tired living considering the bags under their eyes, but the living none the less.

“Step inside, I have to introduce you.” Eichi practically shoves Keito inside, shutting the door behind them. The clicking of the door gains the attention of all five men and they turn to face where the sound game from. Keito couldn’t help but shiver as the men faced him, having the undead look at you was rather scary.

Eichi walks to the center of the room and motions for Keito to follow. He gestures to a man with lounging on a chair. Keito recognizes him as Rei Sakuma, although he’s gained a rather thick scar running from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose. “This is-“

“Sakuma Rei, I know.” Keito says as Rei loftly waves at him.

“You stole my thunder.” Eichi gestures to someone Keito recognizes as Wataru Hibiki, who scatters rose petals the moment Keito lays eyes on him. “And this is-“

“Hibiki Wataru,” Keito interrupts once again. He can’t say Wataru looked any worse for wear, if you didn’t count the bandages on what’s visible of his arms and around his neck.

“Are you going to do that every time?” Eichi pouts. “You can introduce them all yourself if you want to be that way.”

Keito points at the man laying on the floor. Kanata Shinkai, albeit with a new stitched up gash on his right cheek and another on the left side of his forehead by his eyebrow. “That one’s Shinkai Kanata.”

“Puka puka~” Kanata responds. Huh, they sound perfectly human.

He points to one of the bunch that’s long since stopped paying attention to them and has now begun searching through the bookcase. It’s Shu Itsuki, now baring stitches going around his neck. “The one rifling through your stuff is Itsuki Shu.”

“Don’t speak of me so fondly.” Shu says, still not facing them.

Keito turns to the last man, Natsume Sakasaki. Out of all of them he seems the most unscathed, only having a small band-aid on his cheek. “Sakasaki Natsume. There, I’ve named them all.” 

“Show off.” Eichi says before making a gesture towards the door. “I have to go grab something from my room. I brought Itsuki-kun a special present~”

Shu perks up hearing his name and takes a staggering step towards Eichi before realizing what he’s doing and taking a few normal steps.

Eichi puts both his hands up in a ‘woah stop’ motion. “I don’t have it with me and if Itsuki-kun wants it he has to stay where he is and not scare anyone.”

Shu freezes perfectly still, now looking more dead then ever. Whatever he was expecting it must be certainly important. Eichi stares at him for a moment, making sure he’s not going to move anymore before running out of the room.

Keito is now alone with five zombies. If he dies here he’s sure his last words will be cursing Eichi’s name. In fact, he’s planning what to say before he’s interrupted out of those thoughts.

“Oi. You know all of us, but who are you?” Rei asks, waving once again at Keito. “Are you an idol too?”

Keito stiffens when he’s called out to. “Hasumi Keito, and yes, I’m an idol. Leader of the unit Akatsuki.”

“Hasumi~” Rei repeats, standing up to pick up the still frozen Shu and sit down again, placing Shu in his lap. “An old man like me would never have heard of such a modern unit.”

“Considering the Sakuma family is still thriving you would be considered an elder.” Is the only response Keito can think of.

“Ah? Is it?” Rei grabs Shu’s wrists and claps his hands together. “How wonderful.”

Shu seems less than impressed. 

“Yes, you’ll be surprised to find one of your descendants goes to the school you’re enrolling in. He’ll be in the year below you.” Keito says.

“I come back from the dead and I get a new brother all in one day. Aren’t I lucky?” Rei grins.

The conversation doesn’t get a chance to continue as Eichi re-enters the room, carrying some sort of covered box. Shu must’ve guessed what’s inside as he let’s out an inhuman growl and leaps off Rei’s lap to run full-speed at Eichi with his hands outstretched. Before he can reach Eichi, and likely maul him, Wataru grabs him from behind and dramatically spins him around.

“If you charge so thoughtlessly you’ll ruin your gift.” Wataru says, spinning round a few more times in a showy fashion as rose petals spill from his sleeves.

“Look, he’s excited.” Eichi brushes off whatever danger he may have been in to uncover the box, revealing a glass case with a beautiful doll inside. “I read that you carried her everywhere so I brought her from exhibit about you. I didn’t even take her from the case so she’d be nice and safe~” He holds the case forward. “She’s all your’s.”

Shu stops struggling in Wataru’s grip to reach his arms forward. Eichi gently hands him the case which Shu holds close to his chest.

“Release me, I must be alone with her at once.” Shu speaks in a low tone through gritted teeth and Wataru relents, releasing him with a smile. Shu scurries off to a corner of the room, placing the case down on the floor and sitting down in front of it.

“Did you bring ‘anything’ for the rest of us?” Kanata asks, rolling onto his back and looking over at Eichi. 

“Nope! But if you ask for something I can probably get it for you.” Eichi says, crouching down to speak to Kanata.

Rei raises his hand, “I want tomato juice.”

“I can get you that.” Eichi straightens up and turns to face Rei.

“And a coffin.” Rei continues, shushing Eichi as he opens his mouth. “And bendy straws. And whipped cream.”

“And live pigeons. And a dove. But only one.” Wataru tacts that on to the end of what Rei’s saying, interrupting whatever Eichi would like to say.

“And jellyfish. And eels. And a platter of sushi.” Kanata adds.

“And a crystal baLL” Natsume pipes up.

“I’ll make you a complementary list of all the sewing supplies I’ll need to create Mademoiselle a new outfit.” Shu’s returned to the rest of group, now holding the doll, likely Mademoiselle, with one hand.

“Do you really need all that?” Eichi asks.

“I was kidding. I don’t need the whipped cream.” Rei smiles. “We’d like the rest though.”

“Keito-“ Eichi says turning to him.

“No.” Keito’s not even going to hear out his request. “I’ve met your batch of monsters but I’m not helping you tend to them.”

“MonstERS?” Natsume eyes Keito.

Keito side-eyes him for a moment before glancing back at Eichi. “I’ll help you with any paperwork involving them and I’ll help you with any matters of your personal safety but I refuse to go on a shopping spree for them.”

Suddenly Wataru was besides Keito, offering him a rose, which no one knew where he got it from. “Could you at least acquire my friend some pen and paper so he may write out what he needs?”

“Pleeeease Keito.” Eichi asks.

Keito sighs. “I’ll do it but only because I’d rather not stay in a room with zombies. If I come back and they’ve eaten you I’m engraving ‘I told you so’ on your gravestone.”

“Wah, so cruel.” Eichi says as he watches Keito retreat from the room. He then turns back around to face all the Eccentrics. “Now, as you all know I’ve brought you back to return to your former careers as idols and attend the school Yumenosaki.”

“GreAT. Because what I always wanted was to return to high schoOL. How did you know my special wiSH?” Natsume is clearly being sarcastic but Eichi doesn’t seem to mind. Perhaps he’s a tad too amped for this plan.

“Tomorrow I’ll have uniforms for you all and you’ll be able to customize them. Wednesday you’ll begin attending.” He points at Natsume. “You’ll be a second year and the rest of you will be third years.”

“When I was alive I graduated high school.” Rei says.

“I’m aware. But now you’re going back!” Eichi responds, it’s not like Rei can do much about this.

“And may I ask why you need zombies for your school?” Rei speaks up again.

“After some...events from last year moral has been slightly low. So you’ll be there to help raise it. And I figure since you are all timeless geniuses my school could use you.” Even if this plan is a bit strange Eichi has at least put thought into it.

Rei seems to accept that answer as valid and curls up in order to fall asleep. Shu, however, doesn’t feel the same way. “Do you expect us to just waltz into Yumenosaki and announce we’ve returned from the dead and wish to make a unit?”

“Yes,” Eichi says, “Yes, I do.”

“How ridiculous! How would we perform outside of the school? Surely people would be terrified! Something awful would happen to us.” Shu protests, narrowing his eyes.

Before Eichi responds a high-pitched feminine voice is heard. “Shu-kun, surely you’d be happy to have your voice heard again. And you were so happy to wake up to a new group of friends.”

Shu’s cheeks flush and he stares down at his doll. “Mademoiselle! Cease saying such embarrassing things!”

Eichi looks over at the doll. “She talks?”

“Of course Mademoiselle speaks. What do you take her for?” Shu’s rather offended over Eichi’s question. He cares deeply for Mademoiselle.

“Fufu, isn’t it surprising? A doll like me shouldn’t be talking yet here I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Mademoiselle laughs.

“Ah? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Eichi reaches to shake Mademoiselle’s hand but Shu slaps his hand away.

“Don’t you dare. She’s an antique, you’ll ruin her.” Shu speaks through gritted teeth and takes a step backwards, walking right into Wataru who places a rose on Mademoiselle’s lap.

“A rose for the lady?” He says.

“Why thank you. I’ll try to take good care of it.” Mademoiselle says much to Wataru’s pleasure.

Keito returns with the requested paper and pen, placing it down on an end table which he taps his knuckles against. “I’ve placed it down on a writing surface for you.”

“How thoughtful. It seems as if you’re the brains in this plan.” Shu walks over to a chair, places Mademoiselle on the table, sits down, and begins writing.

“Hasumi. What do you think of this ‘plan’?” Kanata asks, scooching across the floor so he could rest his head on the table next to Shu’s arm.

“It’s incorrigible but you’re already here. There’s nothing I can do but stop Eichi from getting himself killed.” Keito says.

Natsume cocks an eyebrow. “EiCHI?”

Keito walks over to Eichi and places his hands on his shoulders. “Have you failed to introduce yourself to the very people you’ve brought back to life?”

“Oops?” Eichi grins. “I’m Tenshouin Eichi.”

Only Wataru looks pleased to hear him introduce himself, which, to Eichi, is the only opinion that matters. “A pleasure to meet you Eichi!” 

Eichi feels his heart soar on wings. He’s dreamt of this day. In fact, he’s so excited he goes into a violent coughing fit. Keito wraps an arm around his waist and lowers both to the floor, holding Eichi’s head to his chest. “Listen to the sound of my heartbeat and relax.”

The coughing eventually turns to wheezing before ceasing all together. Eichi’s eyes are watering yet he still seems happy. “Ah? Were you worried Keito?” He paps Keito’s face. “I’m fine, there’s no way I’m dying yet.”

Rei awakes with a yawn, “Mm, what’s so loud? I was sleeping so pleasantly.”

“We almost has fresh meAT. Though I don’t think we’re the flesh-eating tyPE. Shu-niisan seems much more civilized than thAT.” Natsume says, earning him a nod from Shu.

“Niisan? How much have you guys bonded in one day?” Eichi’s full on shocked.

Instead of an answer Shu walks over and holds out his request paper. “I’ve written everything out. Make it snappy. I have many things to make.”

Eichi cautiously takes the note and skims it over with Keito peering over his shoulder. “This. This is a lot.”

“It’s what I require. You said you’d obtain everything we need, non?” Shu responds.

“I could do with that tomato juice. I learned to survive off tomato juice instead of blood like any civilized vampire should.” Rei says

“Vampire zombie.” Eichi thinks and almost says if he didn’t catch himself. What he does say is, “I can get everything you’ve asked for. Keito, shall we hand this off to the staff? We should leave these guys alone for the time being.”

Keito nods, helping Eichi to his feet and heading towards the door. As they leave Wataru shouts, “Farewell!” at a near deafening tone.

Once outside the door and a fair few steps away Keito speaks up. “This plan is awful. Can we put them back in the grave?”

“We cannot. This will work, just trust me. They’re amazing.” Eichi is really trying to convince Keito this will all work out.

Meanwhile, Keito rubs his temples. “I doubt this, but I’ve already agreed to help you and I won’t go back on my word. I can only hope this doesn’t go awry.”

“It won’t, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die~” Eichi says.

“Don’t even joke about that to me.” Keito grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I've ever updated but don't expect this again. Still, feel free to suggest any pairings you would like.

“Alright, today will be your first day of school so remember to be on your best behavior.” Eichi says, to the four people facing him.

“Eichi,” Keito looks over at the people in the room and then over at Eichi.

“Yes, Keito?” Eichi replies.

“There was five Eccentrics when I first met them.” Keito continues.

“Yes there was.” Eichi nods.

“And now there’s four.” Keito says, “Where is Itsuki?”

“He called his family and went home.” Rei says.

“He called his family. And went home.” Keito says in disbelief. 

“Yes. He did.” Eichi says in agreement.

“And his family just accepted that their son who’s been dead for three years is now back and took him to their house.” Keito says, trying to confirm what’s going on despite the fact his head is spinning.

“Yes. They were very happy to have him home. His family was in tears when they saw him.” Eichi says.

“And you’re not worried about how normal people may see him and know he’s a zombie?” Keito asks.

Eichi pauses, coming to the startling realization that he did not think this through. “Um no? Anyway, he told me I was intolerable and he couldn’t stay another moment in my home. We’ll be meeting him at school.”

Keito buries his face in his hands.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright. Itsuki says he was always a shut in life so I trust he will not be exploring much.” Rei reassures Keito, patting him on the shoulder. “Besides, he’ll be in your class so you can watch over him as you please.”

“He’ll be in my what?” Keito asks, now facing Rei.

“I had to add Itsuki-kun to our class because Shinkai-kun, Wataru, and Sakuma-kun are in class 3-B because it was smaller so Itsuki-kun was put in our class to even the numbers. And Sasaki-kun is in class 2-A.” Eichi explains out his thought process.

“Didn’t you just say Itsuki thought you were intolerable? Why would you put him in our class?” Keito feels a mix of aggravation and sheer disappointed awe rising in his veins.

“It’s the best way for us to bond~ I put him right in front of me.” Eichi says.

“I’m not even going to ask why. I’ll accept it. Let’s all get to school before we’re late.” Keito says, beginning to usher the Eccentrics out of the room with Eichi following close behind.

Once in the car, and sitting next to Eichi, Keito asks him another question. “How do you plan on introducing your zombie batch into their new classes?”

“Oh yeAH, I’ve been wondering that tOO. Do you think they’ll take it weLL?” Natsume asks.

“I simply said we had new students. No one minded Anzu-chan joining so why should they mind five new students? They’re all talented so their sure to create impressive units.” Eichi replies.

“But we’re deAD. Did you mention we’re zombies and they’ll be in class with the living deAD?” Natsume asks.

“I did not. I told the school’s nurse, Sagami-sensei, you were dead. He’ll be treating you if you get injured.” Eichi says. “I feel as if that should cover the gist of it.”

“Did you inform Shu that no one in the school knows we’re zombies?” Rei now seems slightly displeased. 

“I did not. But I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’ll be pretty recognizable as a celebrity so I doubt people would hurt him. And word on the street is that Kiryu-kun lives near his family so they may know each other.” Eichi continues on his trend of having a plan that hasn’t been looked over. It seems Tsumugi really was in charge of looking over plans last year.

“If he’s more recognizable than the rest wouldn’t people be more freaked out that he’s back. His death was worldwide news. It’ll be surprising if someone doesn’t know him.” Keito says.

“I don’t think any student of Yumenosaki has it in them to re-kill someone.” Eichi nods in agreement with himself.

“I’m sure people will take to him. He’s already spoke about forming a club so he’ll be quick to make friends.” Wataru tries calming the atmosphere even though he’s utterly incorrect about Shu’s ability to make friends.

“There, I’m sure Wataru knows enough about how to adapt to school as he’s already joined a unit.” Eichi boasts, “He’s the newest member of Fine”.

Keito quirks an eyebrow. “Is he? Congratulations.”

“He almost had to go to the hospital he was so excitED.” Natsume snickers. “But I would be excited if I was alive tOO. Wataru-niisan is very talentED.”

Eichi just nods, probably to excited for words. He rests his hand over his heart, feeling how his heartbeat rushes. He cannot savor this feeling as the limo pulls up at the school and everyone must disembark. He counts over the people that came out of the car and then looks around.

“Has anyone seen Itsuki-kun? He was supposed to wait by the gate.” Eichi asks, still looking around.

“Why would Shu ‘wait’ for you? You should look for him.” Kanata says, joining Eichi when looking around. “We should get closer to the entrance.” Kanata continues, though his only goal was to get closer to the fountain he spotted in the distance. 

“He has a point. Let’s go.” Keito says, already heading towards the school. It’s lucky he did because standing by the doors to the school was Kuro Kiryu, holding Shu in his arms princess style as Shu gnawed on something that looked like a croissant. Keito picked up his pace, heading to Kuro and stopping in front of him.

“Hasumi. Why’s my dead neighbor at my school saying he goes here?” Kuro says, lifting Shu slightly up to make his point.

“It’s because I do attend this school.” Shu seems less than pleased to be having this conversation. “Trust me, I’m as thrilled as you to be at this school, that is, not at all.”

“Eichi,” Keito points behind him with his thumb, “Thought it’s be a good idea to bring some new faces to our school.”

“And those faces are dead faces?” Kuro asks.

“Yes!” Eichi says, popping up behind Keito with the eccentrics in tow. “Would you like to meet them?”

“Nah. I want ta put Itsuki somewhere safe.” Kuro shrugs.

“Icchan. What happened to calling me Icchan, Ryukun?” Shu asks, looking up at Kuro. Kuro looks down at him but refrains from responding to him.

“You can place him in his classroom,” Keito pauses, “How did you find him?”

“I saw him wandering through the hallways, his doll makes him pretty noticeable. Plus seeing how no one would go near him he was easy ta spot.” Kuro shrugs again.

“So people aren’t taking to him well? Shame, I guess this will be harder that I expected.” Eichi says before Shu throws his half-eaten croissant at him, nailing Eichi in the face.

“Of course people don’t like me. I’m dead, I’m terrifying. Only people who already knew me personally want to deal with me.” Shu is now seriously displeased. “I saw the most adorable first year but when I approached him he ran away and another beautiful first year yelled at me from across the hall not to go near him. How awful. I cannot make a unit this way. No one will let me recruit them.” Shu’s now pouting.

“That other first year was Nito. He’s a third year.” Kuro says.

“You’re kidding me? Really? I would’ve never guessed.” Shu bumps his head lightly against Kuro’s chest. “Do you think he’ll join my unit?”

“Nah, not a chance. He loves his unit.” Kuro responds, now focused entirely on his conversation with Shu.

“Ahem,” Keito clears his throat, “If you don’t mind putting him down we can head to class and explain to everyone about their new undead classmates.”

“Undead?” Rei mumbles somewhere behind Keito, “Good name, I like it.”

“I do. Fer the matter.” Kuro says, swinging the conversation back to what Keito was saying.

“You do what?” Keito says.

“Do what?” Wataru pipes up.

“Remind me of the baBE.” Natsume says before all the Eccentrics begin laughing.

Kuro sighs. “I do mind puttin him down cause he’ll run off to chase down someone he thinks is cute like earlier.”

“I like to think that even if I was alive running at someone that would scare them.” Shu nods, this sounds valid to him.

“Maybe if ya think it was scary ya shouldn’t have done it.” Kuro looks down at the boy he’s holding in his arms.

“I had to. Such a cute boy, I want him to work with me.” Shu rests a hand against his cheek. 

“He’s in a unit too. The same as the other guy.” Kuro says.

“Seriously? What dreadful luck. Though I suppose at this point in time everyone must be in a unit.” Shu says wistfully. “I’ll be lucky if I find anyone beautiful enough to work with me.”

“Hey!” Eichi waves his arms, “Whatever happened to getting everyone to class. At this point we could be late.”

“He’s correct,” Keito agrees, gesturing to the door, “Everyone inside. Eichi and I will help introduce you to your classes.”

“Not much need. I could just introduce Itsuki. We’re in the same class, yeah?” Kuro says.

“Oh, you’re in class 3-A as well? It seems something is going my way.” Shu’s now almost pleased.

“What.” Kuro says.

“Itsuki-kun is in my class. These three,” He gestures to Rei, Kanata, and Wataru, “These three are in your class.”

“Pardon?” Shu questions, looking equally as confused as Kuro.

“Eichi had some rather unfortunate planning so Itsuki will not be joining you in your class despite his relations to you. I assume he didn’t expect you to be as close as you are.” Keito places a hand on Kuro’s shoulder, half to show comfort to him and half to help nudge him inside.

Kuro grumbles under his breath but does head inside the school, leading the way for the rest of them. Eichi hurries up so he could be in front of him. “We’ll head to class 2-A first so we can see Sakasaki-kun off first.”

Wataru pats Natsume on the head. “Good luck Natsume-kun.” He places a hand on his chest and tosses one arm out dramatically causing a bird to fly out from his sleeve, leaving everyone a surprised.

Natasume quickly brushes off the surprise, “Thanks Wataru-niisAN, but I’m sure I’ll be able to get along with my claSS.” Natsume then opens the door to his class and heads to the front of the room. 

“Hello everyoNE,” He says, drawing the attention of the students who are already seated. “I’m Sakasaki NatsuME, I’ll be your new classmaTE.”

While most students are in stunned silence one student speaks up. Subaru Akehoshi is leaning over his desk with his hand raised. “Hey! What are you?”

Natsume grins. “Why I’m an idOL. Have you not heard of ME?”

“I believe he’s speaking about how you don’t seem exactly human.” Hokuto Hidaka says.

“OH, I’m a zombIE. Isn’t that obvioUS?” Natsume is still smiling, perhaps finding amusement in his new classmates confusion.

“I see.” Hokuto says.

“Cool!” Subaru smiles right back at Natsume. “Welcome to our class.”

“A pleasuRE.” Natsume sits down in a free desk and casually joins in on the conversations that were going on before he entered. 

Eichi, who’s peering through the door way, turns and faces those who are remaining. “It all went well! I knew it would.”

“Now for the rest of them. You should hope this trend continues.” Keito says which Eichi nods in agreement to.

Eichi sets off, motioning for either everyone to follow or scram. Everyone assumed it meant to follow so they followed along. The next stop is class 3-B where Kuro places Shu down and heads inside. Behind him enters Wataru, Rei, and Kanata who stand directly in front of the class.

“Morning,” Rei yawns, “We’ll be joining this class.” Even though he’s saying this he didn’t plan to go to class much. Next to him both Kanata and Wataru wave. “I’m Sakuma Rei, that one’s Hibiki Wataru,” He points at Wataru who unleashes a flurry of rose petals, “And that,” He points at Kanata, “Is Shinkai Kanata.”

“Puka puka,” Kanata says, sitting at an empty desk.

Leo Tsukinaga jolts up from his desk, waving his arms, “Hey! What are you? You look like a horror movie.”

“We’re the subject of a horror movie.” Rei says, looking at the others in the classroom.

Tsumugi Aoba doesn’t seem to be phased at all, waving at Rei. Nazuna Nito has the correct reaction and has paled in fear as Kuro attempts to reassure him.

“Oh! Zombies!” Leo takes out a marker and begins scribbling on a desk, “I can write a whole song for you!”

“I’m a vampire too.” Rei decides to litter some more information.

“Even better.” Leo says while Nazuna mouths, “Oh no.”

“They ain’t so bad.” Kuro says, patting Nazuna on the shoulder.

Rei takes a seat and lays his head down on the desk, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the table. Only Wataru is left standing at the front of the room. He’s smiling wildly before shouting, “Gooood morning! I hope we’ll have an AMAZING school life from here on out.”

Wataru’s shouting is loud enough that outside the door Keito covers his ears. “I’m not staying for the rest of this.” He begins walking away and Shu follows, not wanting to be stuck with Eichi, who stays staring in the classroom a few more minutes before heading off after the two.

By the time he reaches the 3-A classroom Shu’s already taken a seat. “Did you introduce yourself?” He asks before noticing the rest of the class is casting Shu some glances with mixed emotions. “Nevermind! This is Itsuki Shu, say hello Itsuki-kun.”

Shu does not say hello, instead he sits in silence.

“Hey.” Kaoru Hakaze says, “Sorry for asking but didn’t he die?”

“I did,” Shu nods in affirmation, “But it seems I’m dead no longer. So I’ll be attending class with you all.”

“I’ll be attending class with you all as well~ It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Mademoiselle.” Mademoiselle says, earning Shu some more shocked glances.

Kaoru however takes to Mademoiselle straight away. “Another girl to brighten the gloomy atmosphere of our school. A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle, I’m Hakaze Kaoru.”

“Nice to meet you Kaoru-kun, can you introduce you to your friends?” Mademoiselle responds.

“Morisawa Chiaki, Sena Izumi, Mikejima Madara, and Hasumi-“ Kaoru starts, pointing at those he names.

“I already know both Hasumi and Tenshouin. No need to introduce Mademoiselle and I to them again.” Shu says.

“Small talk will have to continue after class,” Akiomi Kunugi enters the classroom, looks at Shu and pays him no mind. His paycheck isn’t enough to get stressed over zombies.

Eichi’s pleased with how everything is going, no one’s outright tried to harm the new students. If anything some of the students seem to like them, and by some he means about three, one of them only really caring because it’s his formerly deceased neighbor. This is still good enough results. He’s deep in thought over what he’ll be doing next with the Eccentrics when Keito taps his book against Eichi’s desk.

“Lunchtime, and before you ask about Itsuki-kun he’s left already.” Keito says.

“What. Wait, why?” Eichi rapid fires questions.

“He’s gone to look for a unit member.” Keito begins heading to the door.

“And you didn’t stop him?” Eichi gets up to rush after Keito.

“Isn’t he doing what you wanted him to do?” Keito responds.

Eichi makes a face, what Keito was saying is true but he didn’t want to admit it. “Do you know where the others are?”

Keito walks down the hall to check in on class 3-B. “These ones are gone too.”

Eichi runs to the door and peers inside. “What! Where are they?”

“How would I know?” Keito asks.

Eichi heads down to class 2-A and looks in the classroom. Natsume isn’t there either. “All five of them? Gone?”

“Perhaps you should of told them you wished to meet them for lunch.” Keito says, “I doubt you’ll be able to find them before lunch is over. But you’ll have to see them when school is over as they have to go home with you. Minus Itsuki, who you’ve already lost control over and will never regain. Now, you should get your lunch now and head to the student council room. With these new students you’re bound to have paperwork for them.”

“Alright, alright,” Eichi walks off, planning to get lunch and never go the student council room. Instead he would go on an Eccentric hunt, hoping to find at least one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You became friends with Leo. Leo will now die for you

If Eichi had gone to the student council room he would’ve seen Shu as Shu handed in both a request to start a unit and a request to change the president of the handicrafts club to him. But Eichi didn’t go so he didn’t see him.

Let’s start with how Shu ended up there first.

Shu’s sitting in the handicrafts room, drafting out a uniform for his currently memberless unit. He’s not currently a member of the handicrafts club, but he plans to be. In fact he plans to be the president of it. Hey, aim big they say.

In the process of sketching out his glamorous outfit a boy caught his eye. In fear that he’d lose sight of him Shu did what any rational man should do. 

He leaps out of the window, landing directly in front of the mystery boy who seems to be working some sort of part time job. The beautiful blonde he saw earlier shrieks, “Valkyrie!” and runs off. A shame, Shu isn’t making a very good impression on him. He’ll have to chase him down later so they could speak.

But for the time being he’s going to focus on the boy in front of him (Who happens to be frozen in fear.). He has mismatched eyes and slightly messy black hair, however Shu sees true beauty in him.

Shu prods him in the chest, “Quit whatever you’re doing.”

“Nn, what? Why?” The man asks.

“Join my unit.”

“Hn? Er ‘kay.” The man agrees, even though he’s afraid he seems to be going along with Shu’s wishes.

“Good, I’m Itsuki Shu,” Shu begins to introduce himself.

“I know.” 

Shu narrows his eyes. “As I was saying, I am Itsuki Shu, who are you?”

“Kagehira Mika, but please don’t call me Mika.” Mika says, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Head with me to the handicrafts clubroom, I must take your measurements at once in order to create you a costume.” Shu turns to face the building.

“Yer not a member of the handicrafts club, ya can’t use our clubroom.”

“I will be so I can.” Shu turns back to him. “You’ll allow me to be leader correct?”

“Ya’ll have to ask Tsumu-chan-senpai.” 

“I’m sure whoever that is he’ll relent. I was known for making all my own costumes, my handiwork is something to be in awe of.” Shu crosses his arm.

“Pardon, may I ask a question?” Mika raises his hand.

“You may.”

“What’s our unit gonna be called?” Mika asks, causing Shu to go wide-eyed. He’s not expecting that question in the least.

He thinks back to what that boy shouted earlier. “Valkyrie,” he says, making note to remember to ask Nazuna what he meant by saying that. “We’ll be Valkyrie.”

“Valkyrie?” Mika asks, tasting the name on his tongue. “Sounds neat. But I can’t come with ya right now. I’ve got work.”

“I see.” Shu huffs, “Perhaps you know where I may find that ‘Tsumu-chan-senpai’ you were speaking of.”

“The library probably. He works as a committee member annnnd yer walkin away.” Mika says to Shu’s retreating back.

Shu’s somewhere back in school when he notices he doesn’t know where the library is. He figures if he walks enough he’ll see someone who can guide him there. He takes a few more steps before tripping over something and colliding face first with the floor. The hard impact knocks an eye from his head, rolling a tad bit away from him.

He reaches forward to grab it yet it’s snatched by another hand. He sits up to face whoever stole his eye, coming face to face with an orange haired boy who was carefully examining Shu’s eye.

“That’s mine.” Shu says, placing his hand out. “Give it back. You’re getting it dirty.”

Leo, the aforementioned eye-snatcher, looks over at Shu before looking back at the eye, turning it over in his fingers. “You tripped over me, isn’t it fair that your eye got knocked out. I was composing and everything and now the rhythm has escaped me. Uu, you poop, you ruined my flow.”

“Pardon me? You’re a fool to write music in such a place. You should do it safely on paper somewhere private where no one can interrupt you.” Shu can’t help the irritation that rises in him.

“Wrong-o! You compose wherever and whenever the music strikes you! If you don’t write it down you’ll forget it.” Leo closes his fist with the eye inside.

“As I said, you’re a fool. If you compose like this,” Shu gestures to the music Leo has written across the walls, “You cannot transport it anywhere and people can step all over it. It’s inconvenient and easy to destroy.”

“You don’t understand, you’ve been dead too long. This is what’s cool now.” Leo nods.

“It’s been three years! I think the idol movement has regressed since I’ve left this world.” Shu huffs.

“Just wait till you meet mine, we’re called Knights.” Leo holds out his hand with the eye in it. “I’m Tsukinaga Leo, nice to meet you Shu.”

“Shu? Do you assume we’re that familiar?” Shu takes his eye back, brushes it off on his shirt, and sticks it back in the socket. “A pleasure to meet you,” Shu paused, “Leo, it’s quite the pleasure.”

Leo grins, “What were you doing walking around and not looking?”

“Oh, I was looking for the library. Would you be able to guide me?” Shu stands up and brushes hisself off. 

“Sure can!” Leo stands up and points at the music he’s written out, “Don’t move.”

Shu looks at the music and then back at Leo. “I’m sure it won’t. Now, let’s go.”

Leo nods, grabbing onto Shu’s hand. “Follow me.” He begins walking with Shu by his side. There’s more aimless walking, and Shu begins doubting if Leo knows where he’s going.

Finally they reach a door which Leo stops in front of. “Ta-da! Here we are.”

“Oh, why thank you. Now, may I ask what ‘Tsumu-chan-senpai’ looks like and what his real name is?” Shu, taps his fingers against the back of Leo’s hand.

“Oba-chan? Tsu? Mugi?” Leo lists three different names and Shu knows none of them.

“Yes, him.” Shu agrees, not knowing what he’s agreeing too.

“Aoba Tsumugi, he’s in my class. Blue hair, kind of sheepy looking and glasses that he looks better without. I don’t think anyone else would be in the library but him. I can help you find him.” Leo says.

Despite only knowing him for a short while Shu feels like if he brings Leo into the library that will be his first and only visit. “Non, I can search for him myself. I’ve troubled you enough, go return to your music.”

“Mmkay,” Leo releases Shu’s hand and runs off.

Shu enters the library and looks around for someone fitting Leo’s description, he’s hoping Leo gave an accurate description. Shu would like to think it’s because of his sharp eye he spotted Tsumugi so fast. It could also be because he’s at the front desk sorting through books. 

“You,” Shu points at him, “I wish to become the president of the handicrafts club. You’ll give me your position.”

“Okay.” Tsumugi says.

“You should let me do as so-Pardon?” Shu’s utterly baffled, “You’ll give up your position of club president so easily?”

Tsumugi shrugs. “I’m busy with library committee often, I’m sure our club could use a competent man like you for a leader, Shu-kun.”

Shu is unsure if he is being sassed or not. “Oh. Well, let us fill out the necessary forms so I may take over your clubroom. I’ve left Mademoiselle there unsupervised so I must hurry on back.”

“I’m working. If you get the forms I’ll swing by the clubroom and fill them out.” Tsumugi goes back to working with books.

“Very well. I’ll see you soon.” Shu then turns on his heel, exits the library and returns to the handicrafts club room.

Or he would plan to if he didn’t spot that blonde he’s so interested in. What is his name again, Nito? Hopefully that’s at least close enough for Shu to be able to converse with him.

Tossing common sense to the wind Shu charges at him, stopping right in front of him and slamming a hand on the wall besides Nazuna’s head in a kabedon fashion. “You!”

Nazuna’s quivering in fear, as anyone who was just charged at by a zombie should. Still, he tries to seem bold, straightening his posture and clenching his hands in a fist. “Yesh, what do you want with me?”

“Is your name truly Nito?” Shu removes his arm from the wall, noticing perhaps he’s being a tad bit intimidating. 

“It’s Nito Nazuna.” Nazuna seems somewhat thankful for that, but his hands are still shaking.

“We don’t seem to be getting along well. I’d like to change that.” Shu shifts on his feet, hoping he doesn’t seem too scary anymore. 

Nazuna steps forward, trying to prove he’s brave by no longer being pressed up against a wall. Unfortunately now he’s a bit too close for Shu’s liking. Unable to think of how to deal with that he pats Nazuna on the head. That would’ve made things more awkward if the awkwardness Nazuna is feeling isn’t quickly replaced by shock when a pair of scissors comes through Shu’s wrist.

Shu recognizes the boy who’s holding the scissors, it’s the first year he was eyeing before. “Get away from Nii-chan!” His voice is quivering, going against his bold actions. 

“No no no,” Nazuna ducks out from under Shu’s hand and nudges the boy away. “Hajime-chin, he’s not doing anything.” Nazuna feels rather responsible for what has just happened.

Hajime Shino, the stabber, looks at Nazuna before releasing the scissors. “Are you sure? You could get eaten.”

“I don’t eat people, what, do you think I’m some sort of heathen?” Shu slides the scissors out of his arm and offers them back to Hajime. “You may have these. They look like sewing scissors so you will likely need these.”

Nazuna takes the scissors and hands them to Hajime. “Itsuki was only trying to talk to me.” 

Perhaps Shu should be thankful to Nazuna seeing as he is talking Hajime down. But Hajime continues to be doubtful of this scenario. “Are you sure? He’s a zombie.”

“It’s not like I asked to be one. But he’s correct, I was simply trying to converse with Nito as I haven’t been making a good impression on him.” Shu looks over at the recently obtained injury, sticking a finger in it. Nazuna smacks his hand away. “He’s very beautiful so I would like to be on good terms with him.”

Nazuna blushes but tries to pretend he didn’t, pointing at Shu’s injury to draw attention away from his face. “Keep your finger out of that. And go see the nurse.” He then places a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Hajime-chin is sorry for what he’s done, right?”

Hajime nods, still apprehensive about this whole situation, but if Nazuna trusted this man he will at least put in the effort to get to know him. “Uh-huh. I’m sorry, Itsuki-senpai.”

Shu pats Hajime on the head then ruffling his hair up. “Ah, how adorable~ Of course you’re forgiven. Permitted you never do such a thing again.” 

“Won’t.” Hajime leans so he’s not underneath Shu’s hand.

Shu smiles, which isn’t comforting considering, even if it wasn’t bleeding, he is sporting a small hole in his wrist. Nazuna gestures to said hole. “Do you know where the nurse is? I can take you.”

Shu scoffs. “What will a nurse do for me? I’m deceased. I’ll return to the handicrafts room and I’ll stitch myself up. If you wish to be of help you can lead me there.”

Nazuna nudges Hajime slightly, pushing him away. “I can take you.” Hajime takes a step away and Nazuna nudges him again. “Hajime-chin, how about you go tell the other first years not to be nervous around the zombies?”

Hajime nods again, “I will Nii-chan.” He casts Shu one more apprehensive glance before smiling at him and waving. “See you!”

Shu watches Hajime run off and concludes that all went well. He offers his hand out to Nazuna, expecting him to take his hand much like Leo did. Nazuna instead takes his sleeve and gives it a light tug as he begins walking. Once Shu’s begun walking Nazuna lets go much to Shu’s disappointment. Still, he follows along.

Nazuna stops in front of the door, “Here we are.”

Shu says nothing, but Nazuna does hear a voice, a voice he would later recognize as Mademoiselle’s. “Thank you for bringing Shu-kun back to me. I was getting quite worried.”

Nazuna desperately looks around for where the voice is coming from. Meanwhile Shu enters the room, taking a seat at the table. Mademoiselle speaks up again. “I’m in here, on the table!”

Nazuna slowly peers into the room as if he is expecting a jump scare. He points at Mademoiselle sitting on the table. “Are yew the one shpeaking?”

“I am,” Mademoiselle continues, “I’m Mademoiselle, Shu-kun’s beloved doll. A pleasure to meet you, whomever you may be.”

Nazuna turns his hand to point at himself. “Nito Nazuna.”

“Nazuna-kun! Thank you again for bringing Shu-kun back to me.” Nazuna nods slowly as Mademoiselle speaks, not really taking in what she’s saying.

Instead he turns to Shu, “Are you a ventriloquist?”

Shu looks at Nazuna like he’s an idiot. “Of course not. Mademoiselle speaks all on her own.”

“Right.” Nazuna says, deciding he’s had enough. “I’ll see you another time Itsuki.” He then exits the room and scurries off, likely to ask Kuro questions about his neighbor.

Shu becomes entirely focused on his sewing (First sewing himself up and then an outfit for Mademoiselle) which causes him to miss the rest of the school day, not that he cares. However his train of thought is interrupted when papers are held on his face.

“I stopped by the student council office to see if you had gotten the papers,” A voice he recognizes as Tsumugi’s says, “You hadn’t, so I picked them up for you. I’ve also picked up some other paperwork, in case you’d like to start a unit.”

“I would not start a unit with you.” Shu says bluntly, putting aside what he was working on and taking the papers. 

“I wasn’t offering.” Tsumugi offers a pen to Shu.

“I see.” Shu’s a tad bit offended, but he fills out the paperwork to change the president of the club, hands it to Tsumugi, and begins filling out the paperwork to begin a unit. He figures he’ll need it later so why not fill it out now.

As Tsumugi is filling out his half of paperwork Shu hears thudding footsteps and Mika dashes into the room. He’s out of breath and Shu can see a leaf tangled in his hair. “Sorry fer being late. I was workin and I forgot ta come and see ya. We gotta fill out some paperwork before we can start a unit so”

Shu holds up a finger to silence him. “I’m aware, I’ve begun filling out paperwork for our Valkyrie. I’ll need your signature to complete it.”

“Oh nn, a’ course.” Mika walks over to where Shu is seated and sits across from him. Shu slides him the paperwork and a pencil.

“I use that for drafting outfits so try not to ruin it.” Shu says and Mika nods, signing the paper. Shu leans across the table and removes the leaf from Mika’s hair. “Please make sure to check your appearance often. Valkyrie will be a dignified unit so we must always look our best.”

“I suppose for a dead man you look quite good. Maybe good enough that the public won’t freak out and destroy you.” Tsumugi says, putting a hand on Shu’s shoulder.

Shu shakes him off. “I will not be appearing as a zombie on stage. I will be disguised as the living.”

Tsumugi truly believes that will not work in the least. “Now that everything’s filled out we may as well bring it to the student council office. Everything will be in order and you’ll be club president and have your new unit, Valkyrie you said it was?”

“Yeah! We’re Valkyrie! I hope you’ll come see one of our shows, Tsumu-chan-senpai.”

“They’ll be excellent, I assure you.” Shu stands up and picks up Mademoiselle. “I only produce perfection.”

“I’ll come see you. I wouldn’t not support my friends.” Tsumugi says, heading towards the door.

“Great!” Mika gets up and moves to stand next to Shu, waiting till Shu heads out before walking himself.

The walk to the office is silent, minus a few odd noises from Mika when he thought he should start a conversation but was too nervous to. At the office door Shu snatches the paperwork from Tsumugi’s hand and heads inside, dropping the paperwork on Keito’s desk.

“I’ve requested to become president of the handicrafts club and to start my own unit. I simply need you to sign off on this.” Shu says.

“The president needs to fill these out.” Keito responds, looking over the paperwork anyway.

“I don’t see him here. So it falls to the vice-president to complete his duties.” Shu speaks quite firmly, he wants these things done quickly.

Keito looks at the paperwork then up at Shu and decides, that deep down in his heart of hearts, he doesn’t care enough to wait around for Eichi. Eichi didn’t show his face anyway so having no say on what Shu’s doing would be his punishment. He signs off on everything. “You’re in the clear. Once you compete once you’ll gain funding depending on how well you do. Just remember for the performances you do outside of school you’ll need to look human. Not everyone will be as accepting as your family and your schoolmates.”

“Yes yes, whatever you say. I’ll see you in class tomorrow Hasumi.” Shu turns and exits with Tsumugi and Mika following at his heels.

“And go to class tomorrow! For the whole day!” Keito calls out as Shu leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the first years will be concerned about zombies and by only the first years I mean about three of them will care and they only care situationally. If Hajime didn't witness Shu charge at Nazuna he wouldn't've gave a shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombies for Halloween!

The first thing Rei did in class was take a nap. The second thing he’ll do in class is leave. That’s right, he grabbed all his stuff and leaves the room as the teacher watches him go.

He’s heard there’s a light music club room in this place so he may as well familiarize himself with the instruments there. Even if he feels like he hasn’t been dead too long it’s worth it to make sure he hasn’t gotten rusty. Upon entering the room he takes the nearest guitar and sits down, beginning to play.

His skills with the guitar seems as good as they were the day he died, or actually, before he died. Playing didn’t last long before an orange haired boy slides into Rei’s view with an excited look on his face.

“Heyo dead-o!” He says, finger gunning at Rei.

Rei should be thankful he’s adopted this old man persona as he’s never been so lost with whatever that action the kid in front of him is doing. His confusion only continues as someone who is identical to the kid in front of him walks in and says. “That’s not how you greet someone.” He lowers his voice. “What if he’s dangerous?”

Looking at the two boys, likely first years, Rei notices some differences. The one in front of him is decorated in pink and the other in blue. They must be twins. Using his free hand, the one not holding the guitar neck, he mimics that gun gesture the pink one had done earlier. “I’m past my hey days of danger. I’m a retired old man now.” Rei nods sagely.

“See Yuta, not dangerous.” The pink decorated one says. “I’m Hinata Aoi,” Hinata points at himself then at the one who must be Yuta, “And that’s my baby brother Yuta. Together we make 2wink.”

“I’m not your baby brother, we’re twins.” Yuta walks up besides Hinata. “Nice to meet you, Sakuma-senpai.” He lowers his voice to a mutter. “At least I’m guessing you’re the new Sakuma the second year Sakuma-senpai was speaking about.”

“Ah? You’ve spoken to him? What’s his name? I need to know about my new baby brother. I bet he’s cute.” Rei perks up, looking much more excited suddenly.

“He looks like you. But younger. And not blue.” Hinata gestures at Rei. “Because he’s not dead, just a vampire.”

“Of course he is, all Sakuma’s are.” Rei hooks a finger in the corner of his mouth and pulls it back to show his fangs.

“Vampire zombie. You sound OP.” Yuta says and Hinata nods, repeating “OP.”

“OP?” Rei repeats. “Is that slang? I’m afraid this old man doesn’t get modern slang.”

“Old man? I suppose the stats of being old even outs the vampire zombie part. I guess you’re not too OP.” Hinata seems like he’s come to an expert conclusion. 

“Glad I’m not OP.” Rei sets the guitar down. “Are you two part of this club?”

Yuta snatches the guitar and places it where Rei had originally grabbed it from. “We’re two of the three members. And try not to touch that guitar, it’s Oogami-senpai’s. It’s a treasure of his.”

“He should be able to touch it.” Hinata walks over to the guitar and points at a signature on it. “That’s Sakuma-senpai’s signature. He has the right to it.”

Rei squints and upon noticing he’s squinting Hinata makes a comment. “Are you going to say you need reading glasses? God nerfed you in old age.”

“Nerfed.” Mouths Rei, another word he doesn’t know. But he does manage to recognize the signature as his own. “So that is one of mine. How’d it end up here?”

“Oogami-senpai owns it. It means a lot to him so we try not to touch it.” Yuta says.

“His bite could be much worse than his bark.” Hinata tacks on to that.

“Well, it’ll be my pleasure to join your club.” Joining this club is partially due to Rei’s interest in instruments and partly due to how he believes this is the perfect place to set up a coffin so he can sleep more during school. In fact he was already dreaming about how perfect this place could be for that coffin.

Almost literally dreaming as he began to nod off only to have Hinata clap his hands in Rei’s face, waking him up. Rei stretches and yawns. “Hm, what was I saying?”

“You joined the light music club.” Yuta reminds him.

“Did I say anything after that?” Rei asks, unsure if he mentioned anything about the coffin or only dreamed about it.

“You said you’d buy us snacks.” Hinata says. Now is as good as a time as any to try to score free stuff. In fact it’d be a shame to pass up on this opportunity. 

“While I’m sure I didn’t say that I’m sure this old man could afford to buy two kids some snacks.” Rei says, proving Hinata right on the idea that you should never pass up on the opportunity for the chance of free stuff. “Permitted, you introduce me to Oogami and the other Sakuma.”

“Should be easy enough. They’re both in the same class. And Yuta eats lunch with Sakuma-senpai.” Hinata says, thinking of that this would be an easy enough task. There isn’t too many students in the school so finding someone is never a chore. 

“We’re both left handed.” Yuta says.

“I see.” That fact wouldn’t effect Rei too much but it is a lead on finding the other Sakuma. “Is there names I should know?”

“Ritsu is the one related to you and Oogami-senpai’s first name is Koga. He likes to call himself the lone wolf.” Hinata gives some backstory, well, it can hardly be called so, but it is something having to do with the people they’re talking about.

It’s like Rei is already getting to know them even though they’ve yet to meet. “Both are probably in class right now. And if Sakuma-senpai isn’t in class he’s probably asleep somewhere.” Yuta says to Rei. 

Classes were still going on? Now why on earth were these two not there? Rei may as well ask. “If class is still going on why are you two not there?”

“Uh.” Yuta averts eye contact from Rei. He’s been caught red-handed like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

“We came here so we could switch barrettes and headphones so we could go to each other’s class.” Hinata, meanwhile, had no shame in this scenario. Even if Yuta wouldn’t admit it, both do this more often than they’d own up to. If one is weak in a subject the other is good at they’d switch out to help each other.

Rei also thinks that’s a good idea but as their upperclassman he should scold them. “You shouldn’t change in a place where you could so easily get caught.” While he may not be scolding them in the way he is supposed to at least he’s scolding them. He’s helping them get better, get better at causing trouble, but get better nonetheless.

“Okay.” Both twins say in unison, looking away from Rei’s gaze.

“Good, now hurry up and do what you were going to do. Then after class meet me here and we’ll go find those two.” Rei says.

“Aren’t you going back to class” Yuta asks which is a fair question. If he’s being sent back to class surely Rei will return there as well.

“No, this old man will take a nap.” Rei really had no plans to do return to class, he had come to school which is good enough. 

“If we change now we’ll have to change here later which will take up more time and make it harder to find them.” Hinata says, telling a little white lie. It wouldn’t be all to hard to find them, but this would help find them faster. Probably. Maybe. But who cares really, they’re still going to find them so no harm, no foul?

These words seem to reason with Rei. “If you lead me to their classroom we can wait outside of it. Then you point them out to me.”

“Sure, that sounds like a plan.” Hinata agrees, knowing full well that class 2-B has no involvement with the zombies and Rei could very well shock the students or scare them. At least the student with the sword isn’t in that class and he didn’t have to worry about any zombie based stabbing.

That seems like a good plan to Yuta as well. Deep down inside he wants to see what Koga’s reaction to the zombie version of his idol would be. “We’ll lead you to the classroom and wait with you to make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

What kind underclassman. Rei has really lucked out with them. Kind and a tad bit mischievous. Just the kind of first years he could be proud of. He stands up from the chair and gestures to the door. “Lead the way.”

Both twins head towards the door, Yuta peering over his shoulder to make sure Rei is following and Hinata not bothering to check at all. Hinata views someone who’s been dead before as plenty responsible while Yuta sees someone who’s been dead for years out of touch and needs to be watched. Rei believes it’s purely situational what he understands and can do in modern society. 

What he can do is follow a pair of twins to a classroom and then stand outside it. So he’s doing well on this whole adapting to society thing. “Exactly how long until class ends?” Rei says, looking at his wrist before noticing he isn’t wearing a watch. He’s not going to try to play that off, it was clearly seen. Yuta is staring at him.

At least Yuta decides that not only does that his support his theory, but also he should inform Rei how long exactly he’ll have to wait. “I don’t know. Soon? Aniki, how much time is left,”

Hinata looks up from his phone, one of the inventions that helps tell time and shrugs. “I’m not sure either. I don’t know the time.” 

Yuta pulls out his phone and shows it to Rei. “Do you have one of these? You can play with it while we wait.”

“I have a cup phone. The kind with a foam cup and string.” Rei may be a tad out of touch. The only phone he owned was the Motorola Razr v3 and he couldn’t even figure out how to work that. He could hardly recognize what Yuta was holding. He reaches forward and touches the home button, eyes widening when the phone screen lights up. 

“Ah.” Yuta isn’t sure what he expected. It isn’t this though. He unlocks his phone and hands it to Rei, stepping closer to him to make sure Rei wouldn’t drop it. “This is what phones are like nowadays. They’re called smart phones.”

“Why are they smart?” Rei asks, gingerly taking the phone.

“Their AI ranks high on the IQ test.” Hinata says, not looking up from the game he is playing.

“AI? That’s real now? How do I talk to it?” Rei presses the phone screen, opening a random app. 

Yuta wants to cringe. He really wants to. This is like teaching a grandpa how to use a smartphone. It then dawns on him this is teaching a grandpa how to use a smartphone. “Hold down that button right there,” Yuta points at the home button, “And then say ‘Hey Siri’ and ask her a question.”

As Siri starts up Rei holds the phone away, this is the plot of every technology horror movie from the nineties. “Hey Siri, how much are tickets to Nara Dreamland?”

Siri beeps before answering, only for Hinata to speak over it. “That closed like twelve years ago. There’s still Tokyo Disney though.”

“Really?” Rei sounds almost disappointed. “I knew I should’ve gone there before I went to Disney. At least I can still go to disney.”

“You can go places? I thought you were like the teachers and lived here.” Now Hinata didn’t really believe the teachers lived at school. Anymore. He only believed that as a child.

“With the power of make-up anything is possible.” Rei replies as that’s what he’s been told.

“I think they said that in Sailor Moon.” Yes, Hinata thinks, that could really be a line in sailor moon. And it’s not like Rei would know any better.

“So you put on make-up and then pretend to be human?” Yuta asks, not understanding the logistics of this.

“So I’ve been told.” Rei’s unsure whether he’d go by an alias or pretend to have never died. Eichi never specified. 

Yuta opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and then decides not to say anything. He instead shakes his head. “So, smartphones, they’re called that because there’s so much technology in them. It can play music, text, make phone calls, tell the weather, the time, it’s a calculator, it can monitor how many steps you take, a whole bunch of stuff.”

“I see,” That was only sort of a lie. He could see the phone with his eyes. Rei just couldn’t understand how this all worked. “Should I have one?”

“Likely. You’re going to need one. Everyone uses them now a days.” Hinata says. “Most other types of cellphone died out. You won’t see anyone using a flip phone now.”

“I had a bat charm on mine.” Rei laments. “I wonder what happened to it.”

“Probably inherited by your family. Or sold. A lot of dead celebrity stuff is sold or donated to museums.” It’s not like Yuta is wrong. Someone out there in the big, wide world likely owns Rei’s old cellphone in a glass case.

Rei likely had either a dozen more questions or none. However thay couldn’t be discussed as class is dismissed and the students of 2-B began shuffling out at their own pace. As a gray haired boy walks past Hinata grabs onto his arm. Putting the pieces together Rei assumes that’s Koga, seeing as he lacks all Sakuma characteristics. 

“Whaddaya want?” Koga snarls. Rei remembers something about him calling himself a lone wolf but he reminded Rei more of a puppy.

“I want you to meet someone.” Hinata gestures to Rei standing behind him. Upon laying eyes on Rei Koga jumps back before clearing his throat and trying to pass that off as nothing.

“What are you trying to show me?” Koga moves away from the doorframe so the other students could pass him. That, and to get some distance between him and whatever that thing is.

“Sakuma-senpai, you know Rei Sakuma?” Hinata says.

“Sakuma Rei died fourteen years ago.” Koga points at Rei. “That can’t be him.”

“He’s a zombie now.” Yuta though Koga could put that together. It seems not.

“What.” Koga side eyes Rei who waves.

“There’s four more zombies in this school so look out.” Hinata releases Koga and gestures for Rei to come over.

“This doesn’t seem like the best place to talk. Let’s try the light music clubroom.” Rei walks over to stand besides the twin.

“First, Vending machine. Snacks.” Yuta says, even if that wasn’t his plan he is still going to hold Rei to it.

“Yeah, snacks.” Hinata agrees.

“Alright, alright, we can go get snacks,” Rei assures the two, “Lead the way again.”

“What?” Koga says.

“We’re getting snacks,” Hinata replies, ignoring the fact that Koga’s likely talking about the fact there’s the living dead in his school, caring for his club members. He won’t go into the details for that, instead he’ll start tugging Rei in the direction of the vending machine as Yuta does the same with Rei’s other arm. Koga has no choice but to follow along.

In front of the vending machine both twins look carefully at the snacks as Rei turns to Koga. “I saw you owned my guitar.”

Koga’s face flushes. “I own Sakuma’s guitar, I don’t know who you are!”

“I’m Sakuma Rei. I look the same as I did before I died. Plus a revival scar.” Rei says, pointing at his face.

“You look like him. But I don’t believe in zombies.” Rei nods as Koga says this.

“Do you, by chance, believe in vampire zombies?” It’s worth asking in Rei’s mind, perhaps vampire zombies are more believable.

“No!” So much for that theory.

“Hey,” Hinata taps at something in the vending machine. “I want this one.”

Yuta points at another item. “I want that one.”

Rei nods, opening his wallet, full of money Eichi had graciously given him, and hands the twins some cash. He thinks for a moment after dealing out the money. “Does this school carry tomato juice?”

“Nobody drinks that.” Hinata retrieves his item and opens it. “That’s like asking for prunes. No one under the age of sixty likes them.”

“I like them.” Rei replies.

Yuta looks at Hinata who looks back at him. “I’m not surprised.”

“Now, to the clubroom?” Rei says then gesturing to a nearby boy with purple hair. “Hey! Who are you?”

The boy points at himself in question. Rei nods in a yes, you manner. “Otogari Adonis.”

“Would you like to come to the light music clubroom with me?” Rei asks, Adonis pauses for a moment then nods. Rei seems trustworthy, his offer couldn’t be too strange.

“Ya can’t just in invite other people there!” Koga has nothing against Adonis, in fact he is trying to help Adonis by having him avoid a situation with a zombie. A zombie Adonis didn’t seem to mind.

“As the leader of the club,” Rei starts.

“Ya aren’t the leader!” Koga snaps.

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s the leader.” Yuta says.

Hinata nods in agreement. “Yeah, he’s the club leader.”

“He’s not!” This is grating on Koga’s nerves, it’s not like they ever listen to him.

“As the club leader, I’m free to invite people there as I wish.” Rei assures Koga that this is his right. “Now, who feels like leading us there?”

Hinata says something with his mouth full and starts walking, and everyone else follows, although some do it begrudgingly. This walk takes somewhat longer as there are a few stragglers left in the hall, most who take a moment to watch Rei as he passes, unfamiliar with the deceased walking among them. Rei is immune to the eyes on him, he had been a great idol before, people were always staring at him before, this is nothing new. Though the group he is with are much more aware of the people around.

Back at the clubroom, Rei takes a seat, probably under the guise of being an old man. “You,” He points at Koga, “You’re the former leader of the light music club, you’ll make a good member to my unit.”

“Huh?” Koga replies, though the idea of someone who is (possibly) famous idol inviting him to join his group is flattering. Especially if that someone is someone he is (Was?) a fan of. “Yeah, I’ll do it. You need my talent.”

“Whatever you say Wanko.” Rei has already come up with a wonderful new nickname. Little did he know Ritsu had done something similar, they are really family.

“What?!” Koga snarls.

Rei ignores him, turning to Adonis. “You, you’ll be a wonderful addition to my unit as well. I can feel talent from you.”

Adonis seems flattered, a light blush spread across his cheeks. “I’ll do my best.”

He gets out of his chair, stepping outside and slinging his arm around Kaoru, who is innocently walking by. “And this will be out fourth and final member.”

“No thanks.” Kaoru says.

“What will you name your unit?” Yuta peers out the door.

“Undead.” Rei thought this is the best joke he’ll ever make. By Hinata’s laughter he knew at least someone agreed.

“Undead?” Koga repeats, “Kinda like your old unit?”

“A nice callback, don’t you think?” Rei says.

“I assumed it was because you are the undead.” Adonis is also right in this sense.

“It’s that too. I’ve created a unit that does both.” Rei is very witty, it’s part of his nature, so he says. “My dear Shu will help with the uniform designs.”

“Ya better make sure they got the theme of the old one. Can’t put Sakuma Rei to shame.” Koga’s not sure what to think of Rei, whether he’s a fake or not. He better just go along with it, just in case.

“There’s forms to fill in if you want a unit.” Kaoru doesn’t want to be on board, but he is. He should be in a unit anyway considering he is in an idol school. And hey, may as well go all out by joining a zombie’s unit, right?

“Alright, Wanko here will fill them out.” Rei may as well make use of Koga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it is now 2019 this fic takes place in 2018 when it started.

Surely many things have changed since 2008 but one thing has not, Wataru is still not one for class. The moment the teacher looks away he disappears in a flurry of roses. Whatever janitor is in charge of cleaning that classroom would not be having a good day. 

Instead of being schooled for the second time Wataru aims to make better use of his time. Like finding the current members of the drama club and coercing them into letting him join. If anyone would know who’s in the drama club it’d be the, so called, famous transfer student. She’s located in the same class as his precious underclassman Natsume so he’d really get a two for one visit. 

Or it would’ve been that Natsume was there in class. Wataru began to wonder if any of the Eccentrics have attended class at all. While he doesn’t see Natsume, he does see who he believes is Anzu, the aforementioned transfer student. He heads over to her, whipping out a rose. “Anzu-san?”

She takes a step back and Hokuto steps in front of her. “Ah? Could you perhaps be scared of me? Did I give you a fright?” Wataru places a hand over his heart. “No need! I am your Hibiki Wataru, zombie or not, I’m here to seek your help. You see, I’m looking for the drama club.”

Anzu points at Hokuto who speaks up “I’m a member of said club.”

“Amazing! I wish to grace said club with my magic once again.” Wataru left out the part where he was originally a member of this club when he was alive which Hokuto would soon mention. 

“Again?” Hokuto asks with a quirked eyebrow

“When I attended this school I myself was a part of that club, I wish to join it again! I left behind many scripts for future members, perhaps you’ve seen one?” Wataru is aware that it’s unlikely any of his scripts are left, everything left behind that even had his name on it was likely sold, but he could hope.

“There’s a Romeo and Juliet script left behind with your name on it, did you really write that? I always believed it was a fake.” Hokuto says, showing Wataru that having hope could be surprisingly up lifting.

“Amazing! My legacy did live on here. Has it ever seen the stage?” Wataru asks, in which Anzu shakes her head to in response. It seems hope only gets things so far. However since Wataru is, or soon will be, a member of the theater club he could stage the production himself. No, he could perform an even better version of it. “Soon it shall then!”

Hokuto raises both his eyebrows. “So you’ve decided to join the theater club? There are some forms for us to fill out, but it can easily be done.”

Wataru wags his finger. "No need! For I have a splendid trick for you. Simply check your jacket pocket."

Hokuto, both cautiously and slowly, puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a few folded papers. Wataru throws his arms up with flare. "Ta-da, you've found the forms, they should be filled to your liking. We can commence activities at once, surely I have much knowledge to spread onto you~"

Hokuto opens the folded forms and checks them over before showing them to Anzu. "Do you believe these are alright?" 

Anzu nods in response and mutters something Wataru can't hear. Hokuto then refolds the papers and stashes them in his pocket. "It's a pleasure to have you in my club, president." As a, self-considered, untalented actor Hokuto believes he has much to learn from someone as talented as Wataru. If he could stand him that is. 

"Amazing! Accepted as your president already? One of my greater tricks!" Wataru grins, tipping his sleeve forward to spill out rose petals and glitter. Another magic trick Keito would chalk up as awful if he were here. "When will our meeting commence? Now? Who else is in our club? Shall I find them?"

"There was no planned meeting for today, but since you've joined we'll have to schedule one. For now I recommend meeting your unit mates first, I'll handle informing the other member of the theater club." Hokuto says.

"Ah? But who is the last member of our wonderful club?" Wataru asks, intending to hunt down the last member whether Hokuto is for or against it.

Anzu opens her mouth to respond to Wataru but Hokuto quickly covers it. "I don't believe I should tell you." Hokuto is rather blunt in this situation, but his intuition on what Wataru would do is likely correct.

"Ah? You intend to keep secrets from me? Your Hibiki Wataru will find the answer to his question. I'll hunt to the ends of the earth, no, the cosmos!" Wataru announces.

"More of a reason to not tell you who he is. For now, you should return to class as should I." Hokuto says.

"Ah, but I simply must meet my new comrade. It's someone to share my wisdom with, to spread the smiles I aim to provide! I have no time to waste in class." Wataru just didn't want to go to class and is looking for something fun to do in the meantime.

"You'll have time to do that later. Anzu and I have to return to class." Hokuto begins backing up, Anzu shuffling with him in time. 

Wataru thinks about pursuing but refrains, he could think of something else to amuse him in the meantime. He takes a step back. "I shall see you at the theater. And you, Anzu-san, I look forward to seeing you while you help produce for Fine."

Anzu nods, smiling albeit both nervously and shyly. She mutters something along the lines of "I'll do my best." Or at least that's what Wataru hears. 

"I await to see all that you're truly capable of. I'm sure you'll be AMAZING." Wataru shouts the last part, just for emphasis before giving a friendly nod, and heading off.

If said once it could be said a thousand times, Wataru doesn't want to attend class. He has much better things to do like. Well. He can't think of anything right now, but surely there's something. Perhaps he could lurk around and look for those unit members of his. A two for one would be finding out who the remaining theater club member is by asking a unit member.

It's settled. He'll do that.

From what he remembers from what Eichi told him the first year, Tori Himemiya if Wataru were to remember his name, should be the first one to find. His butler, Yuzuru Fushimi who's name Wataru also didn't care to remember, would come to find Tori. So all Wataru has to do is linger by the door of 1-B until the class is dismissed for lunch and then snatch Tori so Yuzuru comes chasing after him. A safe and rational plan. 

So it's exactly what he does. Snatches up Tori and holds him up high much to the complaints of the one he's holding. 

"Hey! Put me down this instant! Hey, long hair, listen to me!" Tori says, as he squirms and some of his classmates slow their retreat from their classroom to cast glances at Wataru as Wataru grins like there's no tomorrow 

"I cannot! For I'm trying to draw the attention of someone!" Wataru then spins around much to Tori's displeasure. Thankfully his displeasure seems to draw the attention of his manservant.

"Young master, are you alright?" Yuzuru says, just barely in sight as he runs forward. 

Just hearing Yuzuru's voice Wataru decides to take off, running with a very fussy Tori in his hands. He doesn't manage to run far before somehow Yuzuru is in front of him, Tori is taken from his hands, and Wataru is on the floor. It's as if some spy movie climax happened and Wataru blinked and missed it.

Still holding Tori close, Yuzuru looks at Wataru and says, "You must be the new member of Fine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well!" Wataru replies, still on the floor, "May I call you Butler-san?"

"You may call me whatever you wish. It does not change the fact you are no longer living." Yuzuru says, keeping an eerie steel-faced look to him.

"Right! I'm a member of Fine starting today. I will help in training you two." Wataru leaps back up to his feet.

"I don't want to train with him." Tori says, facing Yuzuru. "I want to train with Eichi-sama."

"We all want things." Wataru walks over to pat Tori on the head, much to Yuzuru's disproval. "But you'll be training with me! To boost up your skills."

"I'm plenty skilled." Tori leans out of Wataru's touch and Wataru only laughs in response, flustering Tori.

"It's true!" He sputters. "Yuzuru tell him!"

Yuzuru pauses for a moment before speaking up with a smile. "Young master is very talented."

"Hey! What was that pause for?" Tori asks, becoming increasingly disgruntled and flustered.

"There was no pause. There's no need to look deeply into it." Yuzuru says, finally placing Tori down. "But Hibiki-sama is right. Your skills could be more finely tuned." 

Tori doesn't seem any less pleased with that, but he did begin to take their words to heart. "President did say he recruited someone talented so I guess I can let you train me a little."

"AMAZING!" Wataru shouts, causing Tori to cover his ears.

"Hibiki-sama, I ask of you to try being quieter in the hallways lest you disturb the others." Yuzuru says, perhaps being the only one with a brain cell in this trio.

Wataru does not even try that. "Shall we go to lunch? We must speak about our unit!"

"I don't want to eat lunch with you." Tori says.

"So we're skipping right to training. How bold! Look at you getting right down to action!" Wataru may only be pulling Tori's leg right now.

"You musn't skip lunch, you need your energy to practice. And I made you a bento." Yuzuru says.

Before the conversation continues Eichi comes darting round the corner and then switches to calmly walking over to the group. "I've found you!" He then clears his throat, trying to, as commoners say, regain his cool. "You've wandered off from your class. I was hoping to meet with everyone."

"Oh ho? But it's our first day at school, we all have so much to explore." Wataru exclaims, it's not that he's wrong, it's just that Eichi wants things to go more smoothly. "Besides, rules and the like have no meaning to us."

That's also something that's unfortunately true and something Eichi didn't plan for. His ability to reign in the Eccentrics is non-existant. All he can do is herd them home with him and that doesn't work with all of them. "At least I've found you. We should go to lunch."

"We're eating together as a unit?" Tori asks, beaming with joy. 

"Ah, no. I'll have my meal with my usual group and then we'll meet up after if there's time." Eichi says, not planning to disturb his normal lunch time rituals. 

That downs Tori's hope some, but at least he gets to spend time with Eichi outside student council work and practice. But it's too late for him to sneak away from Yuzuru and his flavorless bento. Maybe he could pawn it off to Wataru. He inches towards Wataru whoooo's already running off, much to everyone's disbelief. 

Eichi takes a few steps forward like he's going to chase Wataru down but Yuzuru holds an arm out in front of him. "Your health does not permit that. Come, let's go to lunch," He then puts his arm around Eichi's shoulders, turns them both around and heads towards the cafeteria. "Come along, young master. I'll be sure to find you if you try to run."

Tori grumbles but follows behind the two. It looks like he really has no chance of getting rid of that bento. At least he has meeting with Eichi later to look forward to. If that isn't cancelled due to Wataru running off. 

At the cafeteria Eichi separates from them, heading to his normal table of lefties, leaving Tori and Yuzuru behind. Yuzuru turns to Tori, holding the bento out which Tori grabs and scurries off, saying something about eating with friends.

Meanwhile, Wataru is parading through the hallways to find Hokuto once again. He spots Anzu scurrying by and decides, in a not creepy fashion, to follow her. He then suddenly jumps forward and grabs her shoulders with a laugh as she lets out a piercing screech. 

"Do not fear! It's I, your Hibiki Wataru! I've come to ask you about the dashing theater club member you were with earlier." He says, letting go of Anzu's shoulders.

Anzu takes a few deep breaths, trying to overcome her fear. It takes a fleeting minute for her to come down, gripping Wataru's wrists as she relaxes. "Theater." She pants, "He's in the theater."

"Excellent!" Wataru shakes his hands free of Anzu's grasp and pats her on the head. "I'll see him at once." He then runs off, from yet another person.

He dashes into the theater, making sure to make a dramatic entrance with a loud "Hello!" Shocking both Hokuto and the other member of the theater club, Tomoya Mashiro, who grips his chest in shock.

Hokuto places a hand on Tomoya's shoulder to try to calm him down. "He's the new president of this club-"

Wataru interrupts him, "It's your Hibiki Wataru, now who's my adorable underclassman?"

Tomoya averts his eyes from Wataru, already sensing that Wataru means trouble. "Mashiro Tomoya."

Wataru goes to push past Hokuto in order to get closer to Tomoya, planning out torment for him, but Hokuto is a firm wall. "I'm surprised you found out where we were, I hadn't called you to tell you about our meeting yet. Since we weren't supposed to have one today it'll be just introductions."

"Oh? But we just did those." Wataru says.

"Yuuuup," Hokuto says, slinging an arm around Tomoya's shoulder, who's face flushes, and brushing past Wataru to the exit. "See you at our next meeting. I hope to see more of you next time. For now we have to get lunch."

Wataru feels as if he's been outsmarted, yet he's not one to give up. He'll, not so secretly, pursue them to the cafeteria. He makes no effort to hide his presence, footsteps thumping loudly. Tomoya casts occasional glances over his shoulder, leaving Wataru to wonder if he makes him nervous. Hokuto doesn't look back at all, something Wataru finds a tad bit impressive. Who's followed by a zombie and doesn't care at all. It's no wonder Tomoya seems to awed with his presence. 

At the cafeteria Hokuto releases Tomoya's shoulders, who then scurries off joining his fellow first year unit mates at a table, and turns to Wataru.

He averts his eyes from Wataru's face, staring down at the floor. "Can you," He swallows hard, "Can you give me some pointers in acting? We'll have to leave here but maybe we can stop by the store and pick up food so we have something to eat in the theater."

Wataru lights up, this is a chance to share his knowledge. And maybe play makeover. Hopefully both. "I don't believe zombies require substance." Hopefully that's a boast.

"You shouldn't take the risk. We'll go to the store." Hokuto's voice is firm this time, nothing like when he was sheepishly asking for advice a minute ago. 

Touched by the kindness of an underclassman and tempted by the chance to buy snacks for his birds he agrees to go along to the snack store. "Lead the way." 

He has no idea where the store is. Not in the least bit.

Hokuto nods, gesturing for Wataru to walk alongside him. Wataru gladly takes his place next to Hokuto, thinking for a fleeting moment to grab his hand but decides last minute against it. His genius plan is to place a bird upon Hokuto's shoulder instead. Hokuto casts a brief glance at it but continues walking. This is the life he willingly subjects himself to and the sooner he grows used to it the better. 

Arriving back at the theater after their stop at the store Wataru walks in first. "It seems my bird likes you. How amazing! They have great judge in character." 

Hokuto nods, assuming that if a famous idol says birds have character he's right. "Thanks." He hands Wataru a wrapped melon bun and takes a croissant for himself. There's a few moments of silence while the two eat ending when Wataru throughs the wrapper away. 

Clasping his hands together Wataru smiles widely. "Let's start with some warmups." He then makes Hokuto complete various exercises, lasting far past lunch causing Wataru to miss the Fine meeting and delving into their class times. 

Eventually Hokuto puts both his hands up, signaling them to stop. "Even if you don't intend to return to class I have to. My stuff is there."

"Ah? Are you telling me to die?" Wataru says with a broad smile. 

Hokuto looks him dead in the eye. "You need to get your stuff too." 

At that moment it occurs to Wataru he needs Eichi to go home, unlike Shu his family surely isn't waiting with open arms for their son to come home. But of course, although foggy, Wataru knows Shu died in a situation different from the rest of the eccentrics. "It'll be fine," Wataru says, pronouncing fine as one would pronounce the music symbol. "I'll return to my class and you'll return to your's and we'll both go home merrily."

Hokuto quirks an eyebrow for a mere moment before returning to a neutral expression. "Tomorrow we'll have a meeting for real, will you attend?"

"Of course!" Wataru places his hands on Hokuto's back and slowly begins pushing him towards the door until Hokuto begins walking himself. "Look forward to my leadership! We'll start practicing for my play at once."

Hokuto casts a glance over his shoulder before stepping away from Wataru and waving as he walks back towards his class. Wataru watches him go, coming to the grim realization that he doesn't know where his class is then coming to the bright realization that he doesn't plan to go class. Instead he'll linger in the theater until someone comes to find him. That someone being an extremely disgruntled Keito, who's come to fetch him in order to go home.


End file.
